conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fizzyflapjack
Archives 1 __TOC__ NRW I believe the Nearly Real World is open admission. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tips on how to make people not pissed at your country Hi. A lot of people (such as me) are getting pissed with your country because it keeps making a decision, and then realizes it was not a good idea. Then here's what pisses me off: the UFSA then retracts EVERYthing related to bad decision, severs diplomatic ties, makes new policies, leaves international organizations. . . We aren't that pissed with the bad decision, unless it was REALLY bad like the Libya thing. We are pissed with the isolation-type stuff (or adopting new military policies) afterward. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry about my horrible judgement these past few days. I have a head cold, and am not in the best of moods, but I'm also terrible at making big decisions in the first place. I began with the UFSA thinking it would be a peaceful lala land, but as I advanced, I kept increasing the conservative side of it. I am a very Liberal person, and thought that nobody wuld care, but then I got the great idea to boost relations by building the SatDefender... I am so sorry for the mess I have created, and now I am extremely sure that just about every player-nation is starting to loathe the UFSA and/or me. I have now decided to fully stick with my non-agression policies, and keep it that way untill further notice (ie I get attacked). Please find it in your heart to forgive me Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There is one thing we can do which has been done before. We can revert history as if it never happened instead of playing it off in RP. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What has been done has been done, and that will remain the painting the master created. (IE no thank you) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 17:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cascadia has a non-aggression policy too (ie only attack people who are attacking allies). I'm very liberal too also. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Metrics Hi. Currently, the UFSA is a fully metric-using country, so why are so many of its items being even on things like feet oor inches? (instead of meters or centimeters) You should switch some heights and stuff. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I lack the proper education (and besides that general laziness) to know metrics. I will change things. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lol Where do you get your policy ideas from? Woogers - talk ( ) 11:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My head. :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That's a scary thought. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Patagonia Cession Just to let you know, with the current plan, the possibility of cession of my selected Patagonian puppet state will hinge on the fact of whether Keiko Fujimori becomes president of Peru and decides to pardon her father. If she wins, I will see if she pardons her father. She says she isn't going to, but many of her supporters want her to do so, so we'll see. If Ollanta Humala wins the election IRL, Fujimori will still win in FW due to "election support" by Yarphei with permission of United Planets. Basically, only if she pardons her father will it prevent the cession from happening within the next year, so if you're going to make preparations, do so now. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Would you like a peaceful protest, or something... My style >:) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 19:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) About your articles I suggest you to improve your writing in your articles, like checking for typos and developing a more formal and objective style. Plus, there are some things in your UFSA articles that bother me, such as the wars occured at your country. Bombing a city to get rid of drug traffickers or Relocating the population of a large and complex city as Rio de Janeiro to attack gangs seems to be just insane! Come on. Yes, this is Future World, we allow certain, very unlikely and/or surreal things, as the formation of our countries, but there limits. I could say also that your articles depict your countries as "utopic" and/or way overtly superior than the rest of the world in many ways. I'm not nagging, just giving you a few suggestions to improve your projects. Anything you need, just leave a message at my talk page. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 03:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would have to agree. Btw did you mean "favela" when you wrote "flavela"? A favela is a word for shantytown in Brazil. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry, and I mean that. There is one word to describe me; attention whore. Yes I am being completely serious. I am obsessed with have the biggest, and most advanced things. I usually skip over things that I don't want to do, thus creating very bleak information over the subject. I missed spelled the word Favela, and put Flavela. I have been trying to improve over things such as quality, and I am trying to improve on writing stubs. Sorry if I bother you, but what can I say? I am lazy, arrogant, and an attention whore. I will try to improve on a lot of things. Thank you for noticing. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Two words. :D Woogers - talk ( ) 07:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You might want to add a Occitania section in the Foreign Relations Of Wringo page. HORTON11 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature I has new signature! `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This better `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MY EYES. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Add a link to your userpage, please. Or reverse the entire change, it is super ugly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dis better (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) JSO 1 It is too late now to stop JSO 1 from taking place. And your attempts to intercept our ships are an act of agression. We could easily do the same, or worse. But that is not how we act. Our ships are under orders to head to Antarctic coasts (but not land) and will continue on course. They will however not use any forceful methods to achieve this. IF you like, we can set the exercise four hours in advance, which is when a conventionally powered WARSAT will be over said area. This would not be as damaging to the environment. HORTON11 02:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oi, you. We need a plan to prevent this killtrocity from occurring. We need somewhere to discuss what to do. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) get on teh forums!!!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We have forums? ---Sunkist- 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Only for people who have been here for a while. No one uses them anymore. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Am I not allowed to join? ---Sunkist- 03:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can, but you'd be all alone. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. -Sunkist- 03:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Self-Defense Forces What ever happened to the SELF DEFENSE part? Honestly, you're making me look bad. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) lulz in my military policies nothing applies to either peacekeeping or police actions. I made that a loophole of course. In a declared war in which any South American things are endangered, they can be used for a real war, and if you haven't noticed, I have done a lot of things in the name of Peacekeeping. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but you're a member of the United Nations, and really, only the UN Security Council can approve peacekeeping missions. See here: wikiped Woogers - talk ( ) 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You condemend Europa for a military test, yet you allow actual killing of people and have violated their territory. This is outrageus. HORTON11 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Then that makes it a police action on the UFSA's behalf. And anyways, I am doing here what I did in Bolivia, Colombia, and a lot of the Amazon. Staying for a while to wipeout the crime then going home. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You sure? Are you sure this isn't you as well? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Brand New Day exactly which of my worlds are we talking about?--DEATH! 05:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) World seems to be an understatement: Realm. No, not put Victorium in your realm (aiming at Essentia), but maybe one of my Magyca's (Wizards) opens a portal to your realm. Then we can look on from there. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) well, sure, im still building the history of essentia up, but u can do u portal thing (there are actualy several reallms inside essentia so i dont know how to define it, so if u find a description that fits the concept u can pretty much use it too)--DEATH! 07:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatum i think you misunderstand who you're paying. You're paying SCOSK citizens, not Nigerian citizens. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I still refuse to pay. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well you need to pay all the people you have affected. I will not go to war with you, but I'm sure someone would. HORTON11 16:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Arredondo In the end, since he is of your creation, I have to get your permission to hire hackermanguy (I think). So here I am, asking. Know that I'm not interested and could care less about any of your state secrets, but am solely interested in his computer skills. War is not the goal of East Asia. Technological advance is paramount. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You can have him, just good luck trying to keep South America calm. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'll just play the "Relax, we got this" card. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU still lies to this, he is dangerous and don't be surprised if he turns on you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You know the NGE will try to kill him if he is in another's hands, not directly but with secret agents and mercenaries. At worst they will use plain clothes fallschirmjager. (please note they aren't just from the NGE, half the time the agents are hired from the countries population). 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can try, but sadly you will fail every time. Because it can be seen as an attack on my country, which I will not allow. It's nice to try, though. It makes good news. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Technically it will always be up to Minecraftian if we kill him but I knew about this and thats why I wrote try, also im geussing the guy in Ghana will be Arredondo 17:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one that I know of is in Ghana, besides, maybe embassy staff. What are you talking about? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry Mombasa airport 17:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No one should be at Mombasa airport either, except some tourists enjoying Kenya, maybe. I've always wanted to see lions and other savanna animals. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, im gunna try (and fail) to kill him at Mombasa airport. BTW it doesn't matter too much if it is him or not there but the guys are going to try and kill whoever it is. 17:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any forces at Mombasa's Airport. Nor have I ever. An unprovoked attack on a bunch of civilians at the behest of a news report is seriously a work of terrible military intelligence. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) roger but what happens to the guy that was arrested there about half an hour before after your guys forced the plane he was on to land there? 18:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. No one was arrested there. Nor was a plane forced to land there. You might want to re-read that news blurb. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "A commercial airliner entered restricted airspace above FAF Mombasa at about 2010 local time. The airliner, identified as part of the defunct Ghana Airlines, had 75 passengers on board. The plane was escorted to the runways at Mombasa, and was searched. One person was detained." that sounds to me like a plane was escorted by your guys to Mombasa Airport (or runways) and a guy was arrested. 18:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) FAF Mombasa is not Mombasa Airport. That's your key distinction. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I see so where is FAF Mombasa? 18:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Take a guess. Guess wrong, kill more innocents. Doesn't matter, anyway. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) We'll leave it as it is, so to show a failure in criminal intelligence but also a show of their brutality. 18:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Civility Hey, we don't treat our fellow contributors like that, even for vandals. We're trying to make a good name for our site, and cussing and spamming peoples' pages, quite frankly, makes you look just as bad as they are. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 16:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Petición Sure, I'll make your emblem as soon as I have time. Please, next time leave your requests in the Map and Emblem Request section, at the forums. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Terribly sorry about that, I forogt that page existed. I hope that dosn't insult you. And again thank you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Excuse me I was trying to make Template:Excerpt but it ends up a disaster can u help me please ? --Darth_zZeO 01:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) User:Woogers made all the templates. I dun know what to do sorry. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay --Darth_zZeO 05:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, and cool world ya got there. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks again. --Darth_zZeO 06:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oil City I like the idea of Oil City. It's almost something I would have come up with. Mind if I borrow some things from the Chief Executive article? Woogers - talk ( ) 07:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's based off your government silly! I just though what you had was cool, so I added some of my favorite things (Fallout and Houston mainly) and made it into a conworld. And I want you to take a wild guess at who the CEO's picture is. YES YOU CAN BORROW THINGS FROM IT!!!!!! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I hadn't thought to use an infobox on it, maybe because I didn't think it through all the way. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) OMFG IS THAT CAROLINE Woogers - talk ( ) 08:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) NO ITS NOT BUT ITS EXCEEDINGLY FAMILIAR Woogers - talk ( ) 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ITS MY M_____. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) orly isn't that sweet. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Jack Miles is the name of the chairperson, Miles is her maiden name. Jack is my name. GUESS WHO THE CHAIRPERSON WILL BE......... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rupert Murdoch? Woogers - talk ( ) 08:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Watching CNN whilist listening to music I presume? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, eating breakfast. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I can already tell I will hate having a job... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No Gordon Freeman... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol? Woogers - talk ( ) 08:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Irradiated Earth Click. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I was planning on working on it today. :3 (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Look Here I don't care what you do on the internet. Really, I don't. But I do care where my information's thrown out at. I know all that's publicly available on Google, but that's because that's where I want it to be. Don't do anything that retarded ever again. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Just proving how amazing the internet is. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't prove things like that in ways that harm other people's privacy. In fact, I should block you, because you've violated Wikia's terms of service by doing that. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Just let me finish editing this real fast. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, done. How long will this last? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What did you do, LOL? -Sunkist- 10:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I never said I was going to block you. I said I should block you. Exercise better judgement in the future. And Sunkist, go somewhere. This is personal. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No, block me. Rules are rules (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I can still edit. I am not blocked. :| (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 10:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Asking for a block isn't the best way to resolve disputes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Catholic Church As being South America, would it be alright for the Catholic Church mantain churches in your nation- as seeing we would be the major religion. -Sunkist- 04:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Freedom of Religion. derp. But the church is to make no contact with the government unless its about civil matters. Secularization and what not. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Airports Waitasecond, if you're building a new airport, what do I do about flights to the old one? Because there are A TON. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Guarulhos is like the JFK of SP, Federal is like Newark. It's just that South American Air operates out of Federal. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) Can Alfa Romeo open a South American brand called ALSA (for Alfa Romeo South America). The cars would mostly be based on European Alfa Romeos but there would be a few unique models for the South American market. Also they would be lower priced and manufactured in South America. Okay, just let me fix some errors on the page. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Rangya/Travel/QuickChat Thank you for your compliment :) Yes, Rangya/Travel/QuickChat is a part of my Rangyayo conlang project. You can see more here, http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Rangyayo --Deslee 11:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Good Thats good, I would see you rather being Episcopal rather then Baptist. With all the human nature sexuality issues. But other then that, Jesus loves all and judges accordingly. Love thy neighbor, golden rule, and do good, and believe in Jesus basically the four things that will push you further into Christianity.-Sunkist- 04:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I could see being married in an Episcopal Church, but my momma's a baptist and my daddy a roman Catholic. I think you know which one is a little more lenient to gays. Anyways, what are your ideas for the church in South America? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm just reading about this, I truly have no idea on gay marriage and I'm just reading about it now, but I believe the Baptist, which I hear is governed by some type of Conference believes its strictly immoral (If I read correctly) . All I know is I'm getting myself a wife and going to the alter, and getting a ring and going to a tropical beach for our honeymoon. The Church should really get in deep with the culture of South America, they want to spread love, freedom, and peace. -Sunkist- 05:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Err, don't really know why you would need to read about gay marriage. It's like getting married, but with two of the same sex. Nothing special about it. And unfortunately, as much as I would want to use those adjectives in my articles, I am strictly neutral when writing. So the wording in an article would be something more like: "South America is a predominately (CHURCH NAME) country, but its government is based on strict secularization from the church. Will the same values of the church are represented in government, it is not formally recognized as having any relation to the church. Blah, Blah Blah." (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Its a alien thing to me. Word it how you'd like, its your country. -Sunkist- 05:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Flag "scuse me, i wanna ask how did u guys edited the flags image ? using Paint ? Darth_zZeO 06:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I used We Are Multicolored and made flags by compiling other national flags and making a new one. Then I used Pixlr to convert it into a .png image, thus creating my flag for all my nations. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Islas Malvinas So what's going on? And when do I get my Patagonia? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You'll get Southern Argentina, Southern Chile, and Terria del Fueggo sometime around 2019 in the midst of the South American civil war. Or if you srsly want it, you can have it in 2013 after the Battle of Puntas Arenas. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Whatever I see UFSA has become a blank so I'll just take it in the near future. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You do know almost all of southern South America is crawling with British troops? -Sunkist- 22:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, since when has the Royal Army been a deterrent for the Grand Yarphese Republic? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) When they took the Falklands. ---Sunkist- 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh, the RA failed to stop them from taking the islands. Not much of a deterrent. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :trollface: So I heard u liek Patagonia? Why do you want it so badly? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) There are millions of Italians and their descendants in the southern cone area. We would advise the Yarphese not to engage in any military operations there. HORTON11 17:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) DK has secret plans to ethnically cleanse humanity of everything but Vietnamese. That's why Yarphei wages war on everyone and then claims to be colonizing colonized lands, from his free cities and colonies to invading across the globe and establishing SE Asian and VLA rule. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This is bad... real bad. Maybe we need to summon a PAFF meeting to deal with the issue. HORTON11 17:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Military Could you get on chat, I'd like to talk to you about theses satistics. -Sunkist- 04:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to know how a country affords 140,000 planes + 675,000 UAVs. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And a missile arsenal to rival the peak of the Cold War... on both sides. Beyond the impossible, I'd say. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And 1200 patrol boats. It's ridiculous, not even the real US navy has that many. HORTON11 17:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The world is about to meet its doom at the hand of the French. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Trade Mission Talks with BIPU aren't really going anywhere, and I need to fill out that article. What's going in the Skandanavia section? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well it depends on what your aiming for here. I'm very good with economics, so tell me what you want and I'll then tell you what I'' got. (Song reference). (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what I want, really. It's more a question of ehat you want. What do you have? Do you have any companies suited in building over water? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) We have iron and steel, agriculture, fishing, timber, automotive, transport, telecommunications, pharmaceuticals, electronics, consumer food processing, forestry and media industries listed as being major. I haven't really dove into the wondrous pool of FW economics (Third on my list), but I can start developing it now. Skandinavia's government is currently interested in increasing the export volume of heavy industries, while we are looking for further development of basic industries like steel, concrete and glass. Skandinavia would also like to develop its agricultural sector more, if you are looking for some investment in that. Basically what we are aiming for is commodity self sufficiency. The domestic energy markets are also open to some increased foreign involvement, however I was planning on going to Euskadi for that. Also, if you are interested, there is a European version of AFTA called the SIS Union, you could become a partner of that organization as it is purely economic. Also Euskadi is going to join it in the near future. I can also assist you with green methods of energy and commodity production, if you want to do some jazz with that saxophone. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Iron and steel are always good, as long as they're high-quality. We have planes, trains, and automobiles to make. Grains are good. We're shooting for self-sufficiency in food too, can't help much there. Inteden would probably be interested in the energy market. Probably no for SIS, too far. Greening of things is good, if cheap. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually I was thinking about creating a national state-funded railway system. That would be a good thing. Let me line up some points then: *Skandinavia will increase its volume of exporting steel and iron to East Asia if investors from said importer increase investments in the Skandinavisk steel and iron industry. *Skandinavia's four nationalized agriculture companies will fund new projects in areas of Northern China if East Asian investors assist with the construction and operation of said plants. *The government will establish two nationalized railway companies to build and operate railway tracks with East Asian equipment. *Intenden will be funded by the government to research new methods of clean energy production. If a petroleum or coal based method of near zero production can be found, then the government will contract Intenden to build six of such power plants in Gothenburg, Oslo, Stavnger, Stockholm, Copenhagen and Reykjavik. The patent of such energy production methods will be made public, but Intenden will hold the right to such patent. *The Skandinavisk Office for Environmental Stability and Protection will assist East Asia with the clean-up of some of its larger pollution problems if East Asia pays them monthly to do so. *Feel free to add anything if you want, I am sure that these can be expanded at need. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) By investing in the energy market, I meant buying and operating power stations. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "Cryptic Statements" Could you please explain the... er... "Cryptic Statements" you posted at Talk:Armed Forces of the Mandinka Federation? 77topaz 03:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Have a proposal for you, if you're around. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Always around. I get bored often and end up browsing Conworlds or Facebook. Happens when you have no friends who live in your neighborhood. :C (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Um okay, social interests aside, lol... You know how you and Super Warmonkey did a collab on the Skandinavisk legislature? Would you be interested in a similar thing in Ivalice, to drive recent history? Or a town or city in the country? I'm running low on ideas, and I think a new mind would help my drive a little bit. Maybe if I got other people to contribute to it, I could improve my own contributions. Creating a country of this scale is too much of a task for one person, and I don't want it to go to waste. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes that would be fun. Of course I have no clue on Ivalician culture, people, society, etc. etc.. I'll read on it, but otherwise that would sound good. Any thoughts on what you want to do? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) There is no Ivalician culture, people, or society. That's part of the problem. Culture is my weakest point. That's part of why I'm looking for help. I've always thought that this system would work better if multiple people worked on a country, reinforcing their strengths. Like for example, I'm good at politics, transport, and some economy, but pretty weak elsewhere. Someone else could solve those gaps to make for a stronger country. I was going pretty much off American and Canadian base, though, since America has exported its culture for the last century, and they're so close. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm particularly good at culture. I suppose you would have to give me a guideline on what you want, because I'm not very sure where to start. All of this supposedly if you would like me to invest in your culture. Culture is my favorite part of any nation game. The one thing I am incapable of understanding is any other language than English, sorry about that. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry, Ivalice speaks English. And like I said, based on American and Canadian culture, so shouldn't be too hard. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay then. Let me begin simple, so I'm going to make a famous person; Ashley Roverson. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) If you like many people working in a country, you should wokr on a wikicountry. It is about all people wotrking on different parts of the country like culture, history, politics and geogarphy. Here is one that I am partly actve but is a good site:http://carrington.wikia.com. You migh tlike it. MMunson 01:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It's not worth making a whole new wiki over. That's doing too much. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Ivalice To give you a better feel for Ivalice, here's a short list of things I was inspired in for things in Ivalice. Koiwai - Based, of course, on Washington, D.C., my home city. Because of this, it is the most developed city and the only one I planned a long time before I wrote it up on the wiki. Also has influences from Paris and New Orleans. Named after Yotsuba. Randgriz City - Based on Baltimore, my other home city. Because of its old age, decided to plop all the important historical things. The walls are inspired on Paris' and there is also some more New Orleans inspiration there. Ivalion - Los Angeles. Also San Francisco and Toronto. Diverse demographics in population: Whites, Latinos, Africans, and Asians. Entertainment capital of the country. Built spread out over a huge area of land. The regal bits of London. Londinium - Obviously, London. Also, New Orleans. If you've noticed a pattern, New Orleans is important to me. A tiny bit of Chicago. It is an important entryway into the country, for air travel and sea travel. Saint James - San Diego. Nothing more, nothing less. Gardenia - Chicago in the sense that it is the crossroads of the country, Denver in design, geography, and philosophy. Marcosia - Somewhere in the rust belt, like Pittsburgh, Cleveland, or Cincinatti. The blue collar area of the country, with a deep manufacturing history on the country's most important river. Ciudad Luna - Southwestern border town, majority Latino population, majority spanish speaking. Gallia - Maryland, Virginia, and West Virginia (Progresive, Liberal in the south; Conservative, pious in the north) Califia - California (All around Liberal) Forriedor - West Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, Deep South (All around Conservative) Luna - Puerto Rico I think that's everything important. If I remember anything else, I'll write it here. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that will help (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) IE Yo MC, I've been planning on getting on the Irradiated Earth game for some time now, and wanted some info. I wanted to take a region in Washington State, the Columbia Basin, but would like to know how many people do you think that would support? I was going for 1-1.5 million, but would like to know what you think is acceptable. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That amount of people seems acceptable as the only nukable places would be Seattle, Olympia, Vancouver and Tacoma. So I guess around 1.8 million would be good. Of course you can have it lower if you would like, but maybe 2 million should be the cap. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha, thanks. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) United States of America (IE) I kinda worked hard on that history..Could it please be put back in? -Sunkist- 20:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You could bring it back in, but it would have to be located closer to Washington. The Enclave's only position in America remains at the Capital wasteland, and I don't want you and Viva fighting in my game. Also Vivia, this is a warning. If you bring that Genocidal racial BS to my RP game. You're banned from it. The only people you have the right to commit genocide against are feral ghouls. If swear to god if you even try to "kill all the whites!". (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Its not with Enclave, it's its own thing. -Sunkist- 20:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, then. I seriously mean it, but Viva got to the area before you wanted to put in the USA again. Seriously, I would like to give you that back now, but Viva is the only one who can decide on it now. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why did you take it out anyway without telling me? -Sunkist- 20:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It was inactive for several months... I thought you didn't want it anymore... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) MC, why are you using sometihng I did in ONE NATION, and using it to predict my behavior everywhere else? --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Considering Nwubia in NE. I thought you might do that with another nation in IE. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No. I gave whites respect, and didn't harm them. I didn't really respect the threat though... --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- WOW last time I checked I inherited Irradiated Earth after MC pulled a Synthic. I am willing to share the ownership half-half with you, MC, so just note this here. :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh lol Copyright. Okay we'll share ownership then but I thought you had vanished you your own alliedstates.wikia.com (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No, ASA wikia exists because the ASA deserves its own wikia in addition to this one. I am still very much around here, however I have exams now so I am a bit more scarce. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Sorry then. But yeah. Co-ownership. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still interested in Retro Futuristic World? Falloutfan08 09:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but no one seems to be jumping the plan. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 09:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I am, but if you and Sunkist are aswell Falloutfan08 11:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Kalibara Could I get your opinion on Kalibara? --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 23:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) By coming to peace with another European power, you would piss off the British and make them want to invade you. That's what happened when the Portuguese messed with China. Additionally, Portugal's power was mostly in it's wealth, it never really was able to protect its larger colonies that well. A fine example of this is Brazil. Also, China was the largest nation in the world by population at the time you attacked the southern areas of it. Doing so would result in a massive distrust between you and China, allowing for the Chinese and British to hate you. Imperialism bro. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : That is the plan. I tend to write about Kalibara settling its issues with the Brits and becoming a major ally of their's. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 00:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Kalibara Hey MC could I get your opinion on the Kingdom of Kalibara? --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 19:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Still, taking over Siam and Hainan would greatly piss off the Chinese, and the British would be out to get you if you were able to defeat Europeans. I don't see how defeating a respective rival would work in your favour because; you take out one colonial empire = other colonial empires (ex. Britain) would be at stake = Britain would deal with you before becoming a problem on your own. Plus China would want to destroy you, and China is able to destroy things even at that stage. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No problem I'll take good care of it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) herro & questions about Vegas heyy, where in Vegas do you think are good areas to live? I'm getting da fuck out of New York and it seems Vegas is a cheaper area, nice and stuff. Any areas to avoid? '''kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 08:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Stay away from Winchester. North Vegas is nice, and so is Henderson. Everywhere else is too high or too low. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Vote yes on UN Resolution 4001 for a safer UN! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to look up on that! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Celebs Hey, I am starting to make those characters you proposed to me a while back. I started with Jason DeHart, but I need some help. I am not all too good with music, so can you suggest names for his five albums, labeled on that page as Derp, Derp1, Derp2, Derp3 and Derp4 respectively. I also need a picture for him but I don't really know who will fit his personality. Can you suggest one? I'd also appreciate it if you could give some more random detail regarding him, which I can add in. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol those people. I'll see what I can do, but I've been busy for the past few days. Might take a day might take an hour. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to play as Haiti. Do the same rules cover it, or are those limited to the mainland Americas? I found population stats for Haiti at the time, though it will require some hard math. :P linky link. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC)